deadfantasyfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryu Hayabusa
Ryu Hayabusa is the star of the Ninja Gaiden series and a major character in the Dead or Alive series. He had some adventures with his love interest Irene Lew and is a member of his father's clan. Ryu belongs to the Hayabusa ninja clan which was headed by Ryu's father, Joe Hayabusa. He has mastered everything he learned from his school, much to the delight of his father. According to Ninja Gaiden, the only known survivor of the Hayabusa clan is Ryu. He's also a good friend of the Mugen Tenshin ninja Hayate and became acquainted with his friend's clan. Personality :Ryu has the demeanor and wisdom of a man far older than himself, due to his prolific lineage and mantle of station as a respected ninja. His exploits have given him an attitude far removed from most others, and he understands things in more abstract and philosophical terms. He adopts a tranquil nature, much akin to water; free flowing most of the time, but unforgiving and crushing when roused. Biography Ninja Gaiden Set two years before the first DOA tournament Ryu is a young Hayabusa ninja taking care of the clan while his father is out training in the mountains. However, while he himself was visiting the Shadow Ninja Clan headed by his uncle, Murai, the Hayabusa clan comes under attack by the Greater Fiend Doku who was in search of the Dark Dragon Blade. Ryu arrives in time only to watch Kureha be cut down by Doku, and he himself is also cut down soon after. However he is resurrected by the clan’s animal spirit and embarks on a quest of vengeance against Doku in order to get the Dark Dragon Blade back. Learning that the fiends were from the Vigoor Empire Ryu, with assistance from the Mugen Tenshin ninja, Ayane and the renowned blacksmith, Muramasa, infiltrates the nation’s capital and starts a bloodbath of destruction throughout the city as he cuts down not only fiends but ninja of the Black Spider Ninja Clan, who also hoped to obtain the Dark Dragon Blade, and the nation’s military as well. During his rampage he encounters a fiend hunter named Rachel, who was also on a quest for vengeance against the fiends for what they had done to her sister, Alma. Eventually Ryu confronts Doku, this time defeating the spirit-warrior, however he is momentarily cursed by the fiend into turning into a fiend himself. In an effort to rid himself of the curse he confronts the nation’s Emperor, who was also then possessing the Dark Dragon Blade, and destroys him. It was only then revealed that the mastermind behind the entire affair was Murai himself, who sought the power of the fully awakened Dark Dragon Blade. Ryu was forced to kill his uncle and destroyed the blade in order to ensure peace to the world. Ninja Gaiden Dragon Sword Six months after the Dark Dragon Blade Incident, Ryu is training his protege Momiji when the village is attacked by the Spider Ninja Clan. After learning that they were working for the Fiends, an ancient race of demons, and learning that Momiji was abducted, Ryu fights through hordes of hellish beasts in order to save his student. Eventually he faced the legendary Evil God known as the Dark Dragon and defeats it, returning home with Momiji safe and sound and continues her training. Ninja Gaiden 2 Now one year after the Dark Dragon Blade Incident, Ryu is met by CIA agent Sonia, who warns him of an impending attack on the village by the Black Spider Ninja Clan. After learning that the Fiends plan to resurrect one of the Archfiends, the Super Ninja travels the world searching for an artifact that was stolen from his ancestral home, the Hayabusa Village. Eventually he comes face to face with Genshin, the iron willed leader of the Spider Ninja and eventually defeats him in battle. Although too late to stop the Archfiend's resurrection, he succeeds in destroying the demon god and pays his respects to Genshin. Ninja Gaiden (NES) Ryu learns of his father’s death in America at the hands of a ninja during a death duel. Seeking to find answers as to why his father was in America Ryu journeys to the country; finding a note telling him to find an archaeologist named Walter Smith. However before he could find him Ryu was captured and imprisoned by an agent for the Central Intelligence Agency named Irene Lew. Irene, however, later visits him in his cell and hands him a statue before leaving the cell door unlocked for him to escape. Escape he does, finally managing to find Smith who identifies the statue as an artefact involved in resurrecting an ancient demon who was once defeated by one of Ryu's ancestors. Ninja Gaiden II The Dark Sword of Chaos Ryu's lover is kidnapped by the Dark Emperor Ashtar and he searches for her, meeting Rober T. Sturgeon of the United States Army Intelligence unit. He learns that Irene is kidnapped to lure him in so Ashtar can reactivate the Sword of Chaos. He finds Irene, who is then captured by Ashtar's predecessor, a megalomaniacal devil called Jaquio and battles him to the death. He defeats him but Irene dies from the effects of the Sword of Chaos. Ryu then battles Jaquio, possessed by the spirit of the Demon God that Ryu had defeated. After defeating the Demon God, Ryu escapes the evil temple, holding Irene's broken body. The Dragon Sword here's its bearer's cries of grief, and resurrects his beloved, allowing them to watch the sunrise together again. Ninja Gaiden III The Ancient Ship of Doom Irene is murdered by an evil clone of Ryu, and consequently Ryu is framed for a murder he did not commit. Seeking answers and vengeance, Hayabusa faces his clone and lost the first round. He then meets a man named Clancy who tricks him into passing through traps to go after Foster, a man who double-crossed him. After learning Clancy's true nature, Ryu challenges him and is miraculously reunited with Irene, who manages to survive the false Ryu's assassination attempt. Dead or Alive 1 Hearing that Kasumi had ran away from her village to seek vengeance for Hayate, Ryu tracked her to the Dead or Alive Tournament where he joined the tournament as a participant in order to keep an eye on her. Dead or Alive 2 Ryu entered the second DOA tournament in order to confront and defeat the renegade Tengu Gohyakumine Bankotsu-bo. As he progressed through the tournament he encountered Kasumi, Jann Lee and Hayate, who, while having fully recovered physically, had lost his memory and now thought himself as Ein. Eventually Ryu made it to the final match where he confronted and destroyed Gohyakumine Bankotsu-bo. However Ryu was too late in preventing the Tengu from altering the world, resulting in a worldwide collapse with a dense cloud covering the sky worldwide. Dead or Alive 3 During the collapse Genra, a head ninja of the Mugen Tenshin clan, was captured by DOATEC and became a crazed superhuman known as "Omega". DOATEC intended to use the DOA Tournament as a testing ground for Omega’s prowess. Learning of this Ryu attends the third tournament in an effort to defeat him however Hayate, now the 18th leader of the clan, confronts and informs him that Omega’s defeat was the personal business of the Mugen Tenshin clan. Omega would be eventually defeated by Ayane, Genra’s adoptive daughter and pupil. Dead or Alive 4 Invited to participate in a group offensive, Ryu joins Hayate, Kasumi and Ayane to stop DOATEC during the fourth tournament. Ryu and Ayane come across Christie, who was trying to stop the ninjas from destroying the DOATEC Tritower. However her attempt failed and the building fell. Ryu was possibly responsible for the death of Victor Donovan as he tried to escape the building via helicopter. Fighting Capacity ::"Rage cracks the earth and shatters the sky." ---Ryu :Ryu bears the name 'Hayabusa' when he graduated the Hayabusa School, where he mastered every subject. Ryu is perhaps the most powerful character in Dead or Alive's roster. His hand-to-hand combat and ninpo skills are very advanced, being able to cut down helicopters in flight and hordes of demons with relative ease. He is widely known as "The Super Ninja". According to series canon, he won the second DOA tournament. Hayabusa Ninjutsu is balanced, placing no emphasis on defense or offense, but both. In Dead or Alive Ryu is considered a top-tier character, both due to canon and game play. His reaction, execution time, and throws are all above-average, making him a balanced character, and his mix-up game is excellent. Additionally, Hayabusa's "Izuna-Otoshi" combo throw is one of the most effective in the game. His mix-ups and surprise attacks keep many guessing which angle or height he will strike from. Weapon :Ryu's ideal weapon is the Dragon sword. Carved from the fang of the Dragon God and powered by the spirits of the Twelve Dragons, it has been passed down through the bloodline, with Ryu as its current wielder. When the Eye of the Dragon is placed in its hilt, the blade becomes the True Dragon Sword. : :While Ryu is mostly skilled with his sword, he can wield a wide array of weapons. In Ninja Gaiden 2, he can shoot arrows while in mid-air, dual-wield weapons and fight while on the top of water and while performing the Water Run Technique. Like many of his ninja brethren, he is set apart by his skill in ninjutsu, ninja magic. He is capable of teleportation, shooting energy blasts from his hands, and so forth. Relationships Hayate :Ryu and Hayate are good friends. They are both at the same rank and both are intelligent. It is unclear exactly when the two met but Hayate and Ryu have always been the best of friends, serving as an example of the close relations their two clans had with one another. Before his abduction Hayate had Ryu promise to look over Kasumi, thusly when Kasumi was to appear in the DOA tournaments he agreed to participate as well. The two ninja, Ryu and Hayate, also share similar techniques; probably due to them practicing together as kids. Ryu is very over protective to his friends, so he also watches Hayate too. In Dead or Alive, Ryu decides to destroy Genra to keep Hayate safe. Kasumi ::::: "I promised Hayate. I cannot let you die, I cannot let you go." ::::::::::::—Ryu Hayabusa :Ryu is great friends with Kasumi, just like how he is with Hayate. According to Kasumi's and Ryu's DOA2 story mode, Ryu promised Hayate that he will protect Kasumi at all cost. Ryu had been since the first DOA game when he entered the tournament to help Kasumi. Even though she broke the Mugen Tenshin laws, Ryu still kept his promise and still watches Kasumi as he's one of her only ninja allies that isn't under the burdens of the laws of the Mugen Tenshin Village. Also in Ryu's story mode in DOA4, he decided to fight ALPHA-152 instead of Kasumi. Ayane :Ryu and Ayane have worked together on two separate occasions; five if counting the Tengu affair in the second DOA tournament, the Omega affair and the Mugen Tenshin clan’s attack on DOATEC. Since the Dark Dragon Blade affair the two have seemed to have formed a friendly working relationship, with each recognizing the other’s skills and capabilities. Momiji :Momiji is the last of the Hayabusa Clan's shrine maidens, and is also Ryu's student. A prodigy in the Ninja Arts, Momiji has grown to be an exceptional kunoichi in her own right. She looks up to her master with pride, and Ryu is equally proud of his disciple and sister-in-arms. Rachel :Her relationship with Ryu is complicated to say the least. Ryu at first didn't like Rachel at all when she was testing him during the Dark Dragon Blade Incident, but the two have come to mutual terms and slay the evil Fiends together whenever they meet. Role in Dead Fantasy DFV :Ryu appears at the end of Dead Fantasy V. He rescues Kasumi by simultaneously dispatching all of the remaining Kasumi X clones. He is accompanied by Momiji, who replays all of Kasumi's memories of the Dead Fantasy saga so far. The montage ends showing Cloud's interruption of Kasumi's previous fight. The three ninja then teleport away. Future :It is not known where Ryu teleported off to, or what role he will play in upcoming installments. But he and Momiji are most likely getting aid for Kasumi's wounds. It is likely, however, that he will fight Cloud Strife, as judged by the fan outcry and the fact that Monty Oum usually indulges his fans. However, others believe that he'll face Kairi while Momiji fights Naminé. Gallery Ninja Gaiden Series Ryu Hayabusa Ninja Gaiden.jpg Rachel & Ryu Hayabusa.jpg NinjaGaiden-RYU.jpg ryu sigma2.jpg DF Screenshots File:DF Ryu.jpg File:3 Ninjas.png File:Random Frame 006 by montyoum.jpg